


Guardian Blue:  Taboo

by Alps_Sarsis



Series: Guardian Blue - After Dark [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Foxes, References to Knotting, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alps_Sarsis/pseuds/Alps_Sarsis
Summary: Judy and Nick have been together for some time as a couple, but things have grown tense.  The bunny finds herself short-tempered and irritated by everything the fox does, even if it's not that irritating at all.  After a rather unhappy argument and a bit of a wake-up call, Judy realizes what has been the true cause of her distress all along.  Can she really tell Nick what she needs?  What if he doesn't want the same thing?





	Guardian Blue:  Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> This very RARE Adults Only installment to the Guardian Blue universe is an entirely optional read made for those who enjoy this sort of story released for Valentines Day. If it's your kind of thing, please enjoy!
> 
> It is explicit in nature but defines a part of the story that is mostly only hinted at occurring after Season 2, Chapter 4. While it refers to things that come to pass up to that point, it CAN be read on its own as a one shot and still be enjoyed.

 

**Taboo**

 

 

It was annoyingly hot outside.  The halls of the apartment building Judy had moved into weeks before were not air conditioned as well as the individual apartments.  Walking inside the building was not really a relief until she got into the apartment itself.  She held an overflowing brown paper bag of groceries in her arms, having gone out to get them after getting home from work fairly early in the afternoon.  It had been a boring day of converting old paper arrest files to the new system, and she and her partner had gone to the station so early in the morning.  It was the end of summer and even outside of Sahara Square it was torturous.  The trip down the block to the grocery store had not been enjoyable, but the trip back with a heavy sack of produce and essentials was even less pleasant.

 

Arriving at the door of her apartment, the doe fumbled with the bag of groceries.  It was oversized in her small arms, the bottom resting on her hip and the top up almost to her ears.  Much to her expectations, a pear fell out.  She growled a bit at the rolling fruit as it thumped the door.  That was probably soft, bruised and awful now.  Great work.  She fumbled some more to get to her jeans pocket.  It was not the right pocket.  Of course.  She moved the paper grocery bag to her other hip, and out came an apple.  Thump.  Of course.  That was gonna be half-mush now… there was no other solution for that piece of fruit.  Well, that one wasn’t gonna make it to its intended salad.  Judy grumbled again and managed to finally get her keys out. 

 

She dropped them immediately onto the floor with a metallic jingle of betrayal.  The bunny sighed and, hot, irritated, and winded from a walk so short it should not have tired her out, she picked up the keys and pushed them into the lock. 

 

The door opened from the other side.  Because of course it did.

 

Nick took the bag from Judy and she just stared in frustration at her keys hanging from the lock in the door.  Why could he not have come to the door about ten seconds sooner?  Would that have been that impossible?

 

“Whew, it is a scorcher today, huh?”  Nick brought the groceries in.  Judy picked up the pear and the apple, bringing them in as well, getting juice from the apple all over her paw.  She had to use her foot to push the door closed.  Then she remembered that she left her keys in the lock.  She opened the door and got them.  The bunny considered herself pretty even tempered but she was not handling it well that day.  She was really getting to be at her wits end, and could not help but share some of the discomfort with her partner.

 

“Oh yes, it is hot today.  You came home with me an hour and a half ago, remember?  And it’s only gotten hotter.  Thanks for noticing.”  She moved to the kitchen and put the apple in the sink to wash it and hopefully salvage it or just eat it right away.  The pear she’d just have to hope made it without major damage.  She placed it in the fruit bin in the refrigerator.  The bunny glanced back to the kitchen, where her foxy boyfriend had returned.  She had been sharing this apartment with Nick since only days before the event they both darkly referred to as ‘The Incident’. 

 

Nick’s cast had just been removed, but he had been instructed to continue to use his crutches for a little bit longer, until the stiffness in the limb was gone. He offered to go to the store with Judy to help her get the groceries, but she had refused.  He’d have gone slower and they’d have both been out in the heat longer.  She loved Nick, it was true, but listening to him lament the same heat she was actively loathing would have set her off in the worst way.  Being hot and tired made her cranky.  Nick, knowing this, certainly did not push the issue any further.

 

At least she was home and could relax a bit before dinner.  She saw Nick move over to the laptop at the desk in the living room.  The TV was off, which was unusual.  Her fox usually liked some kind of background noise when he was on the computer.  He lost track of time easily if he didn’t.  The bunny turned on the television.

 

“It… Isn’t acquiring signal?” Judy murmured questioningly.

 

“Cable’s out,” Nick stated casually.  Judy gritted her teeth.  Okay, so she would not be relaxing by watching any shows, she guessed.

 

The bunny paused, and then felt a spike of despair.  “Internet too?”

 

“Yup.”  Nick’s response was blunt, and for some reason that made Judy even angrier.

 

“What are _you_ doing then?” she asked, looking up where Nick was sitting.

 

“I’m banging rocks together and considering chasing you around like my ancient ancestors did.”  Judy laid back her ears and balled her little paws up into fists.  That was not a helpful answer.  Sure, he was trying to dispel his own irritation with humor as he always did, but it was rubbing her the wrong way right then, and not just because of the weather.

 

“What the heck am I supposed to do to until the cable’s fixed, Slick?”  Judy caught herself laying on his nickname a little heavier than usual because of her frustration.

 

“You could play a game or something…”  His answer was an attempt at helpfulness.  “Also, before the cable went out we got a reminder from Clawhauser.  Did you get the outfits together you wanted to give to the clothing drive?  Tomorrow’s the pick-up day.  We can do that.”

 

“Nick…”  Judy pinched the bridge of her wiggling, frustrated bunny nose.  “I did _that_ two weeks ago.  Like literally every other officer there.  You don’t have to wait until the last day to do everything!”

 

“Well, the first day I was laid up with a busted limb, Fluff,” Nick countered.  “I didn’t know you’d already done it.  I won’t forget to do it.”  Judy growled faintly.  He’d forget.  She’d have to remind him tomorrow morning and that meant that she’d have to get up earlier and help him get his stuff together because he’d still forget to do it this evening. 

 

“You know what… I’ll play a game.  I need to just relax.”  Her mother had been on her a lot the past few weeks about not forgetting to rest and take care of herself.  She had been stressed out as she helped Nick recover from his injuries.  She loved him dearly but he would not stop trying to help her _do_ things that would be easier to just let her do alone.  He felt guilty about having anyone help him and it was maddening.

 

The other problem was more personal though, and she was trying very much to ignore it.  She sat down on the couch, enjoying the air conditioning as she turned the TV back on, selected the correct input, and turned on the game system. 

 

“Oh!  Did you get butter?” the fox interrupted.  A bolt of viciousness shot through Judy.

 

“Did you _ask_ for butter, Nick?” she growled.

 

“Uh… I think so?” Nick offered meekly, turning around in his swivel chair.  Judy felt rage begin to bristle through her.  Why would he wait for her to turn on the PreyStation before deciding to bring that up?

 

“If you had asked for butter, Nick, I still would have told you no, because it would not have survived the walk back in that heat!” the bunny snapped a little louder than she knew was warranted.  Nick folded his ears back.

 

“Okay, I’ll walk over there when it gets dark and grab some.  I was hoping we could make some honey glazed carrots for dinner tonight, but we can have them tomorrow.”  Judy sucked in a slow, careful breath.  It wasn’t entirely him.  She was on edge for other reasons.  It wasn’t really him, but dear heavens he was pushing her buttons today.

 

“Whatever,” she grumped, “You want to limp over there for them later, that’s fine.  If your leg gets too sore, I’m not coming out to carry you back.”  Nick watched her a moment.  She could see him out of the corner of her eye.  He had his ears pinned back, so she knew he was wondering what had her so frustrated.  She didn’t want to talk to him about it. 

 

“You know I can help, right?  I’m not a complete invalid anymore.”  He got up and hopped over toward the bunny.  Judy bit her bottom lip a little to try to push herself to focus and be calm.  She shouldn’t snap at him.  He really wasn’t trying to cause her this irritation.  “Would you like a back rub or ear petting or something?”  He smiled, making grabby-paw motions toward her. 

 

Judy tensed up.  She and Nick had been dating a few weeks at that point.  She loved him.  She was full of very intense love for this fox and she wanted to feel those claws tracing her contours.  She wanted to be held by him, and kissed.  She wanted to be nibbled.  Oh goodness did she want to be nibbled.  But at that moment the thought of it brought to bear the reason she was already so stressed. 

 

“I’ll pass,” she grumbled as she watched the title screen to her game flash up.  It was a racing game.  She could focus on that, run her computer generated opposition off the road and be as angry as she wanted for a few hours and not have to worry about hurt feelings over it.  That would help.

 

Darkness and silence fell.

 

“Brown out,” Nick unhelpfully informed.  The unseasonably hot weather was taxing the city’s power grid with more mammals than usual having to use air conditioning.

 

“Are you freaking kidding me?!” Judy cried.  “They have a modern wonder like the DEC perfected, but they don’t have this whole power grid thing figured out yet?  Really?!”

 

“Calm down, Honeybun, they only last a few minutes until they pull from the grid elsewhere.  It’s normal when it gets this hot.”  Judy listened to the sound of Nick’s voice and it only made her seethe harder.

 

“Don’t tell me to calm down and I told you not to call me that!” she snapped.

 

“I thought it was just when we were outside the apartment.  I can’t use terms of endearment in private?” he asked, adding a soothing, tender tone to his voice.  That should have disarmed his caring bunny.  When Nick was unguarded, being kind to her, it usually melted her heart.  This time however, it felt patronizing.  It didn’t help that she couldn’t even see him as her eyes adjusted to the low light.

 

“It becomes a habit and then you call me that in front of Bogo!  Then we either have you get punted for harassment or I admit that it’s not harassment and maybe they transfer you!”  Judy threw down her useless game controller.  “Think, Nick!  And would it kill you to open the shades in the day time?”

 

“You know… we won’t be able to hide this forever.  Not if it’s gonna go somewhere.  And opening the shades in the day makes the AC have to work twice as hard.  Shades are free.”  Nick’s tone was concerned.

 

“Fine, we can sit in the dark like mushrooms, I would like that very much,” she chimed brightly with  a very obvious push of sarcasm, “And as for our relationship being an outdoor thing, I’d kind of like it to be something we _plan_!” Judy fairly shouted, her anger boiling over.  She knew that they’d have to come clean eventually, but she didn’t want to screw things up with their job and everything else before they even had the stability to deal with it.  “I’d kind of like to keep you as my partner for a little bit longer if I can before I embrace my short future of being sat on by Higgins because he can’t remember where I am!”

 

Nick sighed, and the lights came back on in the same moment. 

 

“Finally.” Judy growled.

 

“We can still talk, Judy,” Nick said.  He dropped the nicknames.  He wanted to talk.

 

“Could we not, Nick?  I’m not in the mood,” she plopped back on the couch.

 

The fox spoke again.  “Do you want me to leave for a bit?  Give you a chance to calm down?” The bunny closed her eyes, her hide just crawling at the sound of his voice and the words ‘calm down’.  It wasn’t him.  He just needed to be quiet at let her get over this.  “Fluff…  Judy?”  Nick inquired softly.

 

The doe finally was flung over her limit, and she just detonated.  “I said stop telling me to _calm down_!  It’s not _helping_ anything!  Any _kit_ would be able to tell you that!  I hate it when you treat me like I’m not able to handle myself, Nick.  You’re the one who can’t manage a task list three items long without an intervention!  You want some alone time to enjoy some peace and quiet in your apartment, fine!  I’ll get the damned butter!  Stay!”  She then got up and moved quickly to the door, exiting without another word.

 

“Hey, what did I do?” demanded her unhappy boyfriend as she shamefully slammed the door. 

 

Boiling with rage, the little bunny stomped away from her shared apartment, passing Skye in the hall.  The white vixen pushed herself against the wall in a sort of fearful self-preservation that felt forced and playful.  Judy might have laughed about it normally, but she was furious. 

 

“Is your door working okay?” asked the lady fox.

 

“It’s fine, but could you maybe fix the fox in my apartment?” she huffed.

 

“If I could do that, I’d have done it years ago,” Skye chuckled.  The vixen paused nervously, ears falling back as she gazed at her diminutive neighbor.  “Is everything okay, Judy?  I heard yelling.”

 

The doe took in a deep breath, allowing herself to cool down.  It was easier when she wasn’t near Nick.  She leaned against the wall and looked at her concerned friend.

 

“It’s fine.  Just a lover’s quarrel.  I hope we didn’t get a noise complaint.”

 

“No, I was coming back from fixing Mr. Whitepaw’s tub.  Listen… I know things can be hard early on, Judy… but if you want some help, I’ll certainly try.  I don’t want to see you and Nick unhappy after all you went through to be together again.”  It pained the bunny severely to hear how anxious and worried her friend sounded.

 

“Oh Skye…  No…”  Judy wilted, feeling a pit in her stomach.  She had been so angry a moment ago, right there close with Nick.  But, as she calmed down, there was fear.  She was mean to him.  She was so severe and unkind.  That wasn’t like her at all.  She yelled at him and he really did just want to help.  He didn’t deserve that.  But he didn’t _understand_ why she was feeling the way she was, and telling him about it would only make him feel guilty.  She’d have to adjust and get used to things and it _would_ get better.  It would take time however.  These were very new feelings to have to learn to deal with for her.

 

Skye nodded slowly and spoke again.  “I don’t know all the personal things you and Nick have going on, but I understand foxes.  I might be able to help,” she informed.

 

The doe looked away.  “It’s not a fox issue, it’s a bunny issue.  Nick doesn’t understand and I don’t need him having to deal with _that_ along with everything else.  He’s barely even able to walk on his own yet.”

 

Skye moved closer, leaning down a bit and peering into Judy’s eyes.  “Are the problems that you are protecting him from… worse than being yelled at by the one he loves?  Is it more terrible than being afraid he is the thing that’s making you unhappy and not knowing what to do to make you feel better?”  Judy flinched at that.  She hadn’t even been out of the apartment for a minute and she was regretting everything about that argument.  It was making her feel sick.

 

“I… I will talk to him,” Judy conceded.  “I’m sorry about the ruckus.  Thanks, Skye.  I’m gonna go outside a minute and calm down first, collect my thoughts.”  The vixen smiled kindly at her little friend.  Judy felt lucky to have even run into her today.  She was often not even in the apartment anymore, always rushing off someplace with Jack.  With Skye’s temper, the doe wondered if she ever fought with _her_ bunny.

 

“Anything you need, just let me know, Judy.  Foxes are not always easy to deal with.  I admit that.”  She laughed at herself and continued back toward her own apartment.  Judy went to the elevator and rode it down.  She wanted to go outside, but despite the sun being below the building-line it was just too hot.  It would take hours for the pavement to cool down.  She hung out in the fitness center which was connected to the apartment’s lobby instead, drinking some water and plodding along at the slowest speed on the medium tread mill. 

 

She knew _what_ she needed to talk to Nick about, but the thought of telling him about it, actually making him understand, made her stomach do summersaults.  It was personal and embarrassing and he’d only been making it worse for a couple of weeks. She didn’t want to make him regret the happiest weeks of her life, but she was going crazy and she would have to let him know or it might keep getting worse.  With some of her thoughts together, and a conviction to make things better for them both, she went back up to their apartment to apologize to Nick and explain herself to him.

 

She reached the door and remembered that she’d stormed out without her keys.  She tried the door.  Fortunately, it wasn’t locked.  She quietly, meekly opened it.  Nick was not in the living room.  She looked around. It was pretty quiet in the apartment.  The laptop was closed.  Had he gone to look for her and left the door unlocked so she could let herself back in?  She heard a shuffle in the bedroom.  Why was he hanging out in there?  Was he hiding?  Had she really upset him that badly?  She walked down the short hall past the bathroom and into the apartment’s single bedroom.

 

Nick was on his knees in front of the dresser.  There was a grey-toned duffel bag on the bed which he was putting clothes into. He was _packing_.  Judy’s heart utterly shattered.  He was leaving.  She drove her fox away.  It was all _over_.  He said he’d be there for her always - how could this happen?  Had she really made him so miserable that he stopped loving her?  Could he _ever_ love her after the damage she’d done?  All the rage that had been building for weeks inside her from unending frustration and internal strife buckled and flipped and converted itself in an instant to agonized pain and despair.  It was on par with waking in the hospital and being told her partner had been lost under the city.

 

“Nooooooooo!!!” Judy wailed.  Nick jumped, bashing his good knee into an open drawer and falling onto his side.

 

“Oh-shedding-hell - What is it!?  What’s happening?!  Judy!”  Nick flailed a bit, trying to get back up, obviously completely shocked by the anguished howl from the bunny.  He obviously hadn’t even seen her enter the room.  Judy crumpled helplessly to the floor as he fixed emerald eyes on her, and she immediately curled into a ball.  She couldn’t even see anymore.  She put her paws over her ears.  She couldn’t let him say it.  She couldn’t listen to him tell her goodbye.  Why?  Why had it gone so far?  Why hadn’t she just let him talk to her?  It’s all he wanted to do!  She did this! 

 

“Judy!” her fox called again, putting a paw on her back.

 

“No, no, no, no, no…”  The bunny was locked in repetition.  Don’t say it.  Don’t tell her goodbye.  She couldn’t take it.  It hurt so much!  Was he just going to leave while she was out getting the butter?  Would she have just never seen him again?  Would it have been any better?

 

“What happened, Judy?  Is it your mom and dad?  Please talk to me!” Nick cried, sounding really frightened.  Judy was shaking, but her mind began to regain some focus.  The static of horror and grief started letting some reason through.  Why was he asking that?  Shouldn’t he know why she was upset?  He was leaving!  Did he think she’d be glad?!

 

“I don’t want you to go!” Judy shouted into the bedroom carpet.

 

“Go?  Judy, what are you _talking_ about?!” Nick huffed, holding her against him.  She could feel his heart racing, pounding against her back as he clutched her close.  That didn’t feel like a fox who didn’t want to be there anymore.  He was terrified.  Something wasn’t right.  She was missing something.

 

“You’re packing Nick!” Judy sobbed, still unable to get herself emotionally in check.  This stress had been boiling for weeks.  This was immature and so unlike her, but she couldn’t go on anymore.  It was all coming out, and this was its true and ugly form.  It was a complete, uncontrollable emotional breakdown.

 

“Packing?  What?  N… No, Judy I… This is my stuff for the _clothing drive_!”  Nick gestured at the duffle bag.  “I thought you were cheesed off at me for not planning and doing tasks timely, so I wasn’t _dare_ gonna have you come back and find I still hadn’t done it!  I’m not… Judy, how could you think I would _leave_ you?  I vowed -…”

 

“I don’t know!” Judy cried out.  “I was mean to you!  I yelled at you.  It wasn’t fair, but I can’t help it right now!  I’m sorry!  Please don’t go!”  She was having a lot of trouble getting around it.  Even though Nick had just informed her _again_ that he promised he would not leave, the fear she was overcome by hadn’t completely passed.  Nick pulled her tighter to him, and dropped back a little onto his backside.  It was painful for his healing leg to remain stooped down with her like that.  Judy just shook.  She was so ashamed.  What a mess.  His impression of his strong bunny was probably shattered now.

 

“Shhhh… Just… Relax.  Rest.  I’ve got you, Fluff…”  He rocked her a little in his arms.  She moved slowly, pushing her wiggling nose up against his cream-toned throat, slipping her smaller arms around him and embracing.  She felt so small against him.  His arms felt so safe and strong around her.  She needed to be held.  She had to be held tighter.  He was staying.  It was like a bad dream she was waking from.  He wasn’t going and the thought that he was, as real as it was only seconds before, was as alien as a nightmare could be.  It wasn’t real.  The terrible fate she thought had come to pass was just a flicker of insecurity dramatically blown up in her head by the _real_ reason for her poor temper of late.  She could not stop shaking.  She was mostly quiet for a while as her lover slid his claws down her fallen ears again and again.

 

He knew what she needed.  He knew what her heart longed for in that moment, to bring her back into the light from that darkest of all places.  She was so embarrassed.  Her breathing began to slow, and she felt more like her normal self.  After a point, she was more shaken by her ridiculous emotional outburst than what she thought was happening when she first walked in.

 

“I’m sorry, Nick,” she finally sighed.  “I’m so sorry for all of this.  It’s not your fault.”

 

“Judy, I’m not mad at you but… please… Can we _talk_ about what’s going on?  I know you’re unhappy with me… and I’ll be honest, here – it’s agonizing for me to watch you become unhappier each day like this.  But, I can’t do anything if I don’t know why!”  Judy jerked a little.  He thought it was _him_.  Skye was right.  It was harming him.  Even if he didn’t leave, he was hurting.

 

“It’s not you, Nick!” Judy whimpered.  She then closed her eyes tight.  No.  She had to actually tell him.  “It’s not… _directly_ you.  It’s kind of you.  But it’s not like something you did _wrong_!”  She wanted to make sure she wasn’t scaring him and making him feel guilty.

 

“I don’t… understand,” Nick said honestly, his voice wavering a little.  “I… I know I was moving a little too fast for you, so I’ve backed off… you were pushing back…”  Judy pinched her eyes shut tighter.  No, he was completely misunderstanding.  She wasn’t pushing him away because she wanted to.

 

“Nick, you were fine…”  She racked her brain, trying to think of the best way to explain the actual problem.

 

“Was I?  Carrots, you started pulling away from me any time I used my teeth.  If that was too much, I’m okay with that.”  Judy froze.  He actually thought she was pulling away because she hated being closer with him?  She lowered her head, sucking in a shaking breath. She messed this up so badly.  Of course he’d have been attentive enough to realize there was a problem.  Obviously he’d link the problem to whatever she tried to change.  He just didn’t understand why.

 

“Nick, I don’t mind your teeth… They weren’t too much…” She shook her head.  He was going to feel so responsible, no matter how she stated this.

 

“But you made me stop.  I mean, I can understand, Fluff.  It’s not natural for bunnies, it’s a fox thing.  I can live without it if it’s too much for you.  I can’t be unhappy about that so long as I know _you’re_ happy.”

 

“Stop!  I told you it wasn’t too much!” Judy whimpered.  “I have the _opposite_ problem, love.  Those teeth weren’t _enough_.”  This was it.  Time to come clean and hope he wasn’t upset at himself.  It was just a problem.  It wasn’t his or hers exclusively.  They needed to work through it together.

 

“Not enough?  You mean it … just doesn’t do anything for you?” he asked, tilting his head slightly.  He had a tone of curiosity and understanding, but he had woefully missed the mark.  Did he honestly think all the sounds she made when he trailed those fangs along her neck, shoulder and ears were just to _placate_ him?

 

“No, it does a _lot_ for me, Slick, but that was the _actual_ problem.”  She glanced at her partner’s dumbfounded face.  _Please let him put this together without me having to actually say it_ , she thought to herself

 

“Okay.”  He pretended to get it.  Judy could tell because she knew he would not just look blank if he actually got it.

 

The doe sighed slowly.  “Nick, you remember that I’m not on suppressants, right?”  Judy looked at her partner and he stared back, his gears obviously turning, then his eyebrows went up, eyes widening just a little and a dark-toned paw went to his muzzle.

 

“So… it feels too good and… And you’ve wanted more of it but…”

 

Judy wore a pained expression as she finally just laid it out for him.  “…but after sitting there kissing and chewing on me and putting me in the clouds for half an hour or _more_ , Slick, you always _stop_!” the doe complained.

 

“You… you always became so fidgety and anxious… I thought you just felt uncomfortable,” her lover admitted.

 

“Nick, I’m not uncomfortable because I don’t like it, I’m uncomfortable because my guts are on fire from it.  But since you always stopped, I… I understood.  I don’t hold it against you.  I’m a _bunny_.  I know this is weird.  Trying to do _more_ is weird.  I don’t want you thinking you _have_ to do that to make me happy.  I’m going to love you no matter what that side of our relationship is.  I _need_ you.”

 

“W… Wait, you think I stop… because I don’t want to…”  Nick recoiled a little, his eyes wider with worry.  Was she wrong?

 

“I mean, it’s really okay,” Judy explained, “Maybe it’s something you can _eventually_ want, but I’m not going to force it just because my hormones are in _Wilde_ -fire mode.”  She stressed his name playfully, wanting to make sure he knew she really didn’t have some huge misgiving about it.  It was uncomfortable, lacking that final step, but she’d get accustomed to it.  It would take time, but she could.

 

“Judy, I don’t feel that way!” the fox said with obvious exasperation.  “I always stopped because I’m scared of _hurting_ you!”  Nick let his voice raise a little, then gave in a more hushed tone.  “I could never forgive myself if…”

 

“Wait, that’s why?!” Judy fairly cried. 

 

“I mean, to have you get hurt because I wanted that…” he continued with a wavering tone. 

 

“Nick, stop…”  She’d been a wreck after each of those sessions, often without a way to vent those frustrations because her boyfriend was sleeping cuddled up irritatingly close, and the _whole_ time it was because he was afraid she’d break?

 

“I love you so much, and to know that I injured you because-…”

 

“Nick!” Judy snapped, finally.  He paused, ears back again, eyes wide.

 

“Shouldn’t I worry about that?  I mean… I’m a bit on the large side, not trying to be egotistical.  I’m sure I’m average or so for a fox, but it’s a bit _much_ for a bunny, isn’t it?  And when you started pushing me away I just thought… you know… maybe a physically passionate fox wasn’t what _you_ wanted.”

 

“Oh my God, we are so stupid,” Judy groaned.  All of this was over a monumentally short-sighted misunderstanding?  She’d been on edge for literally weeks, anxious and snapping at the one she loved… and it was because she thought he wouldn’t go further because _he_ wasn’t interested in bunnies… and he thought he was moving too fast because she tried to stop him from setting her kettle screaming and just leaving her on the burner.  What an insufferable joke!

 

Her fox murmured with clearly audible embarrassment.  “I guess… we really should have talked about this.  I’m sorry I didn’t… I didn’t say anything earlier.”  Nick lowered his head, looking up at her sorrowfully.  Judy gazed back at his sad eyes.  Oh, hell no.  He wasn’t going to take this on himself.

 

“…said the fox to the bunny who has let this eat at her for _weeks_ while telling her concerned boyfriend nothing was wrong.”  She shook her head.  “No, Slick, this is on both of us.  So…”  she took a deep breath.  “So, we move past it today, okay?”  Nick let his ears drop to the sides a little, relaxed, and gave the first really genuine smile she’d seen from him all day. 

 

“Alright.  And I promise to communicate more openly from now on,” Nick offered.

 

“You can talk to me about anything, Nick.  Just treat me the way you do your mom.  You tell her pretty much everything!” the bunny chimed.

 

Nick’s ears went back, teeth showing in a sudden grimace.  “That… That’s not actually helpful in this particular case, Fluff.”  Judy laughed, tickled at embarrassing her already scarlet vulpine by the unwelcome thought of his mother in such matters.  The doe pulled herself up closer to her fox, straddling his thighs as he sat before her.  Her paws cupped his soft cheeks.

 

“Come ‘ere…” she whispered.  She arched up a bit and brought his muzzle down as hers came up and tilted to the side.  He met her lips and she parted them to invite the long foxy tongue that flitted eagerly past her teeth.  She tightened her thin bunny lips and suckled that flexible appendage in a practiced fashion.  In those early first days of their relationship they had kissed like this so much.  It had taken a few days for them to do more than that, but that was still heavenly.  His paws moved over her back, claw tips tracing over her light satin shirt. She sucked in a deep, fox-scented breath.  Her entire body was almost immediately on fire, even from this rather simple kiss.  She knew it would be, but this time, it would be different.  She didn’t have to hide it.

 

He brought his muzzle away from hers as she pulled in a deep, shivery breath.  His green eyes peered into her amethyst ones and his ears rose a bit with interest.  He watched her as she gazed lovingly back at him.  He really was a beautiful creature.  She felt nothing like this for any buck she’d ever seen.  Was it natural, or something that happened because of everything he meant to her?  Would she have found him so alluring if he were not a fox?  She didn’t know.

 

“Do you like that kissing… or fox-kissing more?  I have always wondered.”  His curiosity was genuine, and Judy appreciated that her lover was showing that he was serious about communicating more openly.  He wanted to know the things she liked.

 

“Why don’t you find out?” the bunny asked teasingly, smiling at her partner.

 

“Okay, not my fault if I start a fire though,” he teased.

 

“Mmmh…”  Judy perhaps would have responded teasingly, but Nick’s paws slipped under that loose, light shirt along her back.  He hadn’t pushed quite that far more than once.  She was done being cautious.  There would be no misunderstanding now.  She leaned back a little, getting a curious glance from her fox before she crossed her arms in front of herself and just casually drew off the light, airy garment, dropping it to the side.

 

“Oh, wow…”  Her fox was definitely surprised.  Judy gazed at him with slight uncertainty.  Did he not like that?  No, she wasn’t going to let herself think that.  He already told her that wasn’t the problem at all.  He was just not expecting it.  She smiled at him, a seductive expression perfectly natural in the moment as her fingers began to push the velvet-lined green circles through the button-holes of his Pawaiian shirt.

 

Nick did not look away from her, obviously not worried about being caught staring.  Judy had allowed him to see her come out of the shower before, but he played it off as natural, and continued to make the bed when she had done that.  It was part of what made her think he just wasn’t interested in bunnies quite that way.  His expression right then, however, no longer suggested that.  Ears up, his emerald irises swept up and down a strong, lithe lapine form, drinking her in like his own private oasis.  Slowly, the doe worked her way down until the last button was freed and she pulled it open to reveal his light-colored front.  She’d seen him plenty of times without a shirt, honestly.  He slept without one.  It certainly wasn’t an _intimate_ change, but she’d never taken it off of him herself before.  That felt so much more enticing.  She pushed herself up against him again.

 

Feeling her own soft fur mingle with his so completely was entirely different.  She’d not held him nearly undressed herself like this before.  She sucked in a slow, quivering breath as she felt his cool nose pad touch along her jawline.  His hot mouth parted and cupped at her shoulder, only slightly down from her slender neck, and she felt his teeth touch tantalizingly through her delicate lapine fur as the heat of his mouth bled through it.

 

“Oh my God…” Judy whispered, spreading her little fingers wide over his strong but soft-furred chest.  She arched harder into him, and drew in his scent.  It was a bit muskier than usual, and she felt sure she knew why.  And she loved it.  Her body ached more than it ever had, she was sure.  He knew her desire, and the fear of rejection wasn’t in the way this time.  There was still some worry in her mind that he was not entirely comfortable with what she sincerely hoped he was going to do, but the idea that he _intended_ to do _something_ was utterly thrilling.  Not knowing what it would be made it feel even more exciting.

 

“You know I’ve been holding back…” he whispered hotly down her back, chin over her dampened shoulder.  “That’s been part of the problem, but… if you are really okay with it… I’ll stop doing that.” 

 

“Stop holding back… don’t stop anything else,” Judy huffed, feeling immediately a little self-conscious with exactly what she had said.  Did it sound too needy?  It was okay to sound needy though.  She _did_ need this.

 

“I’m sorry for torturing you, my sweet bunny.”  His words were genuine, and Judy was on the verge of complaining again about unnecessary apologies when he silenced himself with another mouthful of rabbit.  Her opposite shoulder was captured in his wide vulpine maw and she was shown exactly what he meant by the statement that he’d been ‘holding back’.  Teeth pushed far harder than the gentle touching and teasing he’d done in the past.  It hurt where his teeth were, but the nerves in the rest of her body ignited with everything _but_ pain.  She groaned and clutched Nick tighter, pushing her hips shamelessly down against his thigh. 

 

And then came his deep, almost purring growl.  All the nibbling before that day had been laced with gentle admissions of affection and such sweet, teasing words… but never had he made _that_ sound.  Judy’s fur all went on end and her thighs tightened around his captured hips as she shivered.  The bunny hoped intensely that her fox really did understand, because if he didn’t and he tried to push her back again, this might well end with violence. 

 

She tilted her head back and uttered a plaintive squeak, the heat coursing through her body having to be announced somehow.  Every cell the bunny was made of needed utterly anything this fox intended to do to her.  He wasn’t completely wrong to be worried about hurting her, because the way she felt right then made it obvious she wouldn’t stop him even if he did.  Quivering against her larger lover, Judy felt all the self-control she ever had slipping away.

 

“You okay?” Nick asked softly, perhaps alarmed at the ‘until then never experienced’ squeak sound the smaller mammal had just made.  Her entire body tensed painfully.  The image of her breaking the rest of the fox’s limbs for stopping again fluttered through her mind.

 

“I’m fine…  Please…”  She rocked her hips again slightly.  It was shameful, perhaps, but she couldn’t help it.  Her entire body felt like it was fighting against her intent to hold mostly still.  Fortunately, her fox seemed to get it, switching shoulders and pulling up a little more toward her neck and biting again.  It was the same firm fanged embrace and she felt so utterly vulnerable.  There was a time in their ancient history that this would have been the last thing she ever felt.  She knew that, but she was unafraid.  She never wanted it to stop.  At the same time, it would have to.  The thin garment under her jeans was likely already going to need to be replaced even if nothing else came of this session. 

 

“While I love the way you squirm and shiver when I’m biting you, and I really enjoy the scent of enticed bunny…”  Judy tightened up again.  Did she really have to put him back on track!?  Was it a fox thing – were foxes broken?  “… maybe my bunny would enjoy if I explored a bit more thoroughly than just her upper body…”  His claws ran down her back tightly.  She gave another pleasure-agonized squeak at the feel of them, knowing pink lines were likely left in their wake. It wasn’t a mean feel, it was blazing passion. Judy simply fell backwards onto the floor, chest rising and falling heavily as she sprawled out before him.

 

“A bunny would like that a lot,” she panted.  Yes.  This was it.  The frustration, the waiting, the uncertainty was all over.  Finally she could revel in the love of her fox and worry about nothing but the pleasure of the moment.

 

“Yeah, I see that… But maybe up there?”  Nick nodded at the bed just a few feet from the lapine.  She gazed back at him with love-drunk eyes.

 

“My legs are jelly,” the doe panted, ears blazing and likely obviously rose-tinted inside.

 

Nick patted his bad leg.  “You have my sympathy… but we can do laundry later, or you can go back out in the heat and rent a carpet cleaner.”  His playful tone aside, the picture it painted for an already hormonally wrecked bunny was intensely vivid.

 

“Oh… Oh, sweet cheese and crackers…”  She snapped her thighs together tightly, squirming on the floor.  He was serious. This was really going to happen.  Whatever he was going to do wasn’t going to just end in a nibbled shaking bunny.  He intended for it to result in clean-up.  She exerted as much effort as she could to crawling up onto their bed, which seemed suddenly unnaturally high up off the floor.  She rolled onto her back, her small lapine legs hanging off the edge.  That’s as far as she made it.  Nick pulled a pillow down off of the bed.

 

“Good bunny…  That’ll do nicely.”  His long, voluminous tail swayed around elegantly behind him as if captured in the gentle current of a river.  It was hypnotic.  Nick put the pillow down beside the bed under the rabbit’s dangling foot-paws and then got on his knees on the pillow.  Judy’s tummy tightened.  He was going to be there a while.  She stifled a plaintive whine as her hormone-corrupted mind went to the thoughts of what that might mean.  He slipped his large paws under her arms and pulled her up to a sitting position.

 

“Nick, please…” Judy didn’t want to sit up and chat, she wanted to lie down and … welcome whatever her fox intended.

 

“I love you, Judy.”  She couldn’t deny him that, not when he was obviously so serious about it.  He leaned in and she tilted her head, giving the originally awkward but now more skillfully enjoyed kiss.  That didn’t last long; he moved and trailed his teeth along her jaw, then her slender neck out to her shoulder.  Her chest heaved with lust as she felt his claws rake down her back again, causing her to scoot a little closer to him.  Her knees pushed on either side of his broad vulpine chest. 

 

His cool nose trailed down from her neck and she arched back, paws holding his shoulders as she gave another rapturous squeak.  Her fox’s hot tongue stroked again and again over her chest, and then teeth grasped perky, fleshy nubs.  He pinched so gently and yet it felt so potent and intense.  It even felt a little dangerous.  At the same time, his tongue fluttered and teased what he’d taken for himself.  He nuzzled and nibbled while she made all manner of plaintive noises for him helplessly.  Still, she wanted more.

 

This was considerably further than they’d gone before and she was in no mood to discourage him, so she brought her foot-paws down slowly, spreading her toes at the level of his lap.  He gave a sultry and happy growl as she felt a ridge of firmness there that she was absolutely delighted to get to put a paw on.  Both her little feet came together to grasp and stroke with her little toes through his khaki pants.  He finally pushed her back slowly, the bunny’s feet not quite reaching anymore.  This was a sad parting to her, but she was eager to find out what her lover intended to do. 

 

Slow kisses along her tummy made the little rabbit squeal with ticklish delight.  She put her paws both on Nick’s snout, having to force herself not to push him away.  It tickled, but that wasn’t a bad thing.  She loved his contact.  She really enjoyed everything about this moment they were sharing, and wanted to do nothing to dissuade him.  Those kisses trailed down over her navel and she gave a slight gasp as she felt a slight tug on the front of her jeans.  He had snagged them with his teeth. 

 

Pop.  One of her two buttons.  Pop.  There went the other one.  This created a v-like opening, though small, at the top of her pants, exposing lower on her tummy about level with her pubic bone.  A soft kiss and a hot lick stole the bunny’s breath as she tensed.  Then curious, gentle nuzzling, and slight pressure, pulling at the front of her pants again.  Finally, a soft vibration.  It was unmistakable.  He was pulling the zipper of her jeans down with his teeth.  Small bunny paws gripped the covers so tightly they shook.

 

He wasn’t stopping.  He finally wasn’t stopping.  Her body was absolutely on fire.  She dropped her head back, chest heaving, silently praying for the unknown that she’d waited her entire life for.  This was all absolutely new territory for the school-and-work-focused doe.  The vibration of her falling zipper stopped, and her vulpine boyfriend moved back up over her, paws sliding over her taut tummy. 

 

“Before I go on, I feel I should remind you about something specifically foxy.”  His voice disappointed the bunny.  She wanted him to not talk and keep doing what he was doing.  She dizzily moved a paw to his nose to push him back down.  It was pretty desperate, she knew, but she was about ten minutes beyond caring at this point, and five minutes closer to actually beating him senseless.

 

“What is it, Nick?” she asked, voice slightly raspy as her throat was a little parched from mouth-breathing.

 

Nick didn’t respond with words.  Her little paw was cupped on his dark bare nose pad and that was perfect for the demonstration he intended.  A long, strong, pink vulpine tongue shot out from his maw and the tip made it nearly to her _elbow_.  Judy widened her eyes at that, and then dropped her head back, ears on fire.

 

“Oh geeze, Nick… Ahah… Not fair…”  She squirmed, closing her eyes and hugging her own chest.  Her hide felt like it was squeezing her little body with the amount of tension in her. She was like a coiled spring. He did not need to draw this out!  His claws pushed into the sides of her loosened jeans and she gave a happy whimper as they were dragged down her thighs.  Yes, this. She was ready for this.  The cuffs of her pants were a little tight around her ankles so it took a bit of pulling to free her larger bunny feet.  But, once free she was left nearly bare for Nick’s appraisal. Satin, sky-blue panties were all that was left.  She slid her toes down her lover’s firm, light-toned tummy as she gazed, needful and intently, into his eyes. 

 

Nick picked up one of her now uncharacteristically weak legs and lifted it up.  He kissed her thigh softly, an then touched it with his teeth.  The bunny gave an anxious gasp, toes spreading. He was still drawing this out and teasing her.  She felt like she’d fly apart at the seams.  Was this punishment for scaring him so badly earlier?  If so, she deserved it.  He kissed down slowly, further and further up her thigh, to the apex that practically screamed with an overwhelming need for attention.

 

She perked her ears to that soft, eager growl.  It was no longer deliberate to the effect of teasing, it seemed involuntary.  A hot puff over her lower tummy told her why.  He was taking in her scent, and it was as strong as it was likely ever to be.  She was a decadently aroused bunny, and while she had no field of view, she was sure he was able to _see_ how bad it was.  She felt that nose slide down along her hip, to the leg of her panties, and trace the rim of it.  She achingly parted her thighs, lifting her hips, a shameless offering to her fox.  She couldn’t stand this.  Touch, pull, kiss, bite, do _something_.

 

The feel of his nose right on her satin-hidden vulva lit a torturous fire in Judy’s belly and she had to fight the desire to put her feet behind his head and jam it forward.  It would have done little good, and would have probably actually have hurt him.  He teased her with gentle side to side nuzzling of that firm snout.

 

“Niiiick…” pled Judy pitifully.

 

She felt his hot breath over her crotch as he spoke softly, “I’ve encountered resistance,” he obviously teased.  “I fear I shall need a warrant.  It’s a _bummer_ …”

 

“You’re about to need _paramedics_ ,” the bunny growled in a genuinely threatening tone.  Nick chuckled warmly at that.

 

“Alright, bunny.  I’ll be nice.”  He kissed her upon those puffy engorged folds through the satin fabric.  It was cool against her so she knew they were positively soaked.  She then gasped as she felt his mouth push against her mound and give a trailing of teeth in something of a kiss upon her intimacy.  He then tilted his head, parting his hot mouth wider.  This time, he snared the crotch of those panties in his teeth and he drew himself back slowly, dragging them down her quivering thighs, a low, promising growl flowing from her fox.  She ached from it.  That was just… inconceivably hot to the doe.  It was so predatory and at the same time so sultry and sweet.

 

Judy put her paws over her face, wound up so tight she felt like she was ready to explode as she felt kisses begin drawing up her inner thigh.  She was almost afraid.  She worried that she might actually be unprepared for what was coming and be an unintelligible mess, unhelpful for guiding Nick for what she needed.  He was new to this as well, even if he seemed naturally intuitive about what would drive her absolutely the craziest in bed so far.

 

Judy’s eyes shot open as she heard a loud, deeply threatening growl from Nick.  She moved her paws to look down her body at him, seeing those bright green eyes fixed on hers.  The growl was the same as he’d used in that pit in front of Bellwether, but his expression was not the same.  It was not vicious, but it sure looked hungry.  He grinned as the growl trailed off, and then his mouth cupped completely over the entire apex between her thighs.  She felt his bottom fangs on her backside and his top fangs brush over her pubic bone.  His hot, powerful, narrow vulpine tongue pushed flush to her slick, parted folds.

 

“Uuuaaaaahhhnngg!” Judy’s head dropped back and her whole body arched, hips lifting off the bed as she somewhat alarmingly climaxed at that first touch.  Her paws gripped covers and shook hard.  She was right.  He had teased her and drawn this out too much, and her little body was primed to release before he even began.  Strong paws gripped her arms just below the shoulders and held her pinned to the bed as he kept her still right where she was.  Judy cried out again, eyes pinching shut as electrical pleasure fluttered through her entire body.  It wasn’t a ground-shaking release, it was a somewhat awkward and too-sudden pulse of overstimulation, but it was every bit as wonderful as she remembered ever giving to herself!

 

Nick slowly drew back from his ‘love bite’, but drew his tongue tightly over the throbbing contour of her still-spasming sex. The bunny was a little stunned at how sudden and easy that was, but she was so new to this and it was true, what one of her sisters had once told her.  Sex was 20 percent between the thighs and 80 percent between the ears.  Nick was very much in her head.  Every single sense was honed to want his touch, and when he gave it the result was pleasured cataclysm.  As he drew his tongue over her hot, bared flesh, she shivered and gave a strained little cry.

 

“S-sensitive!” she arched, struggling bit.

 

“Oh no… You need this.  You said it yourself.  Not gonna get away from me that easily,” Nick teased.  Another pass of that hot, long and powerful tongue over her folds made her jerk her legs.  She pulled them behind Nick’s head a little, having to fight with the desire to just draw him forward the way she might his thighs if he were positioned for that.  She savored gentle kisses that let her overstimulation die down a little, then gave a long and plaintive groan as he provided a wholly new experience altogether.  He cupped his mouth more lightly over her puffy mound and that tongue, which had teased up the underside of her forearm earlier in promise of its size, impaled her to its full length in a single slow and excruciatingly wonderful push.  It felt like it filled her completely. Then it curled inside her, spooning her nectar from her and drawing it slowly back to her lover’s hungry mouth.  Judy’s mind nearly fractured.

 

If this was being eaten by a fox, it was an unsolvable mystery that modern bunnies existed at all.

 

The upward curl of his tongue dragged the flat, flexible tip of that pink ribbon of oral flesh over the front wall of her inner flesh, and that was something the bunny instantly found to be indescribably pleasurable.  At the same time, as he drew that tongue-flesh out, he held his muzzle at such an angle that the exiting length of that eager muscle was dragged deliberately over the swollen point at the apex of her folds that wanted his touch the absolute most.  She was on edge again after a single full stroke of his tongue.

 

“Ahhahh… You c-can’t be _this_ good at it, Nick… B-be honest... how much b-bunny porn _did_ you watch?”  She found it hard to even form words!  She felt his firm, loving paw cover her sex, as if he needed to in order to force himself away from it.  She gazed up at his loving face through heavy, sex-addled eyes.

 

“I was young and inquisitive once, and I will have you know that they were romance novels, not mere porn.  Also… It was years ago, so it wasn’t bunnies.  It wasn’t foxes either, so I’ll leave you just wondering about _that_.”  He grinned broadly.  Judy perked up, her ears lifting off the bed as if they were made of lead.

 

“What?  No, you can’t just leave it at that.”  Her lover leaned back, grinning smugly.

 

“Okay, that’s fair.  We will stop and we can talk all about this very important matter over some coffee.”  Nick wagged his fluffy foxy tail smugly.  Judy snared him with her calves and drug him back to her thighs hard, his chest pushed against her wet need perhaps a bit rudely.  She didn’t care.

 

“We’ll chat later, sure,” the bunny puffed.  She blushed at how desperate and depraved she seemed.

 

“That’s what I thought…”  He then lowered his muzzle slowly again, uncovering her mound with his warm paw, obviously drawing in the waft of trapped scent.  Then his tongue returned.  It was deep, slow, and unbelievably _thorough_.  It was like he intended to make it so nothing it could possibly reach was going to remain untouched.

 

The slow dollop, dollop, dollop of that flexible muscle rose in speed and pitch as he moved his paws up and down over her squirming body.  Judy freely moaned and made as much noise as she wanted.  Alone, she always tried to tend to her needs as quiet as possible, and in her old apartment it had been almost entirely out of the question unless she was _sure_ that her neighbors were out.  This time, however, she could be as vocal as Nick allowed her to be and she wanted to reward his happily twitching ears with the proof of her happiness, and let it teach him what she liked.

 

Nick was a quick study as well, mastering the wants of her loins in little time, and then focusing deliberately on those facets of oral lovemaking.  In mere seconds, likely short of a full minute, the bunny was shaking, on the edge of another release.  What came this time was not like the first one.  It was not the uncertain little puff of pleasure that rippled through her unprepared body in submission to a sensation that was too good to be true.  With eager, passionate fox tongue pistoning in and out of her clutching depths… she outright volcanically exploded. 

 

A sinking, wailing cry rose from her as her trembling little grey body tightened and then joyfully relaxed.  She rose to her peak and flew off of it with grace and joy.  And her foxy lover absolutely feasted upon it.  The plunging frenzy of his tongue was more rapid and shamelessly messy than Wolfard drinking water from an icy mug after a five mile summer fun run.  Judy suddenly felt a wave of self-consciousness.  Skye had heard her yelling at Nick.  She could probably hear this too.  Judy closed her eyes and gave a strangled pleasured cry again.  Who cared?  She’d at least know the two of them got over their fight. 

 

The climax was everything Judy had ever _tried_ to bring herself to, just as powerful and satisfying as she might need to keep herself calm and in control without those pills.  She’d feel so much better for _weeks_ after such a release.  However, Nick did something Judy never did.

 

He failed to stop.

 

Judy began shaking again.  Her body didn’t stop either.

 

Did his tongue ever get tired?  It seemed like that took some force to manage ravaging her tightly clenching channel with it.  Her convulsing flesh inside was squeezing it, but it kept lancing rapidly in and out of her, dragging hard over her clit with each frenzied pass.  Her body jerked with it, her toes spreading.  Her cry rose up again and she was flung off that same mountain forcefully this time, rather than just running to the top happily herself.

 

Then again.

 

A fourth time, the bunny practically sobbed in waves of crashing pleasure beyond anything she had ever brought upon herself.  She was held down by this loving beast and couldn’t escape his lustful tongue, but she’d never dream of it.  Her throat burned and she couldn’t tell if it was dry from panting or if she’d been screaming way louder than she thought.  She finally felt her fox draw his muzzle away from her, that vicious tongue ending its unholy attack.  She stared dizzily up at him.  His face was a soaked and sticky bunny-scented wreck.

 

Giddy, she laughed at him.  His fluffy cheek ruff was so sopping wet that it was weighed down.  He looked ridiculous, but he appeared oh so satisfied.  Nick pouted at the laughing bunny then lowered his head. 

 

_Whap_

 

His tongue struck her little button directly and she gave a little squeak, her entire body spasming.  She laid her head back, chest rising and falling heavily.

 

“Happy bunny?” Nick asked sweetly.

 

“S-such a happy bunny,” Judy crooned.

 

“I’m glad,” Nick whispered, wagging his tail slowly.  “I shall have you know that was intensely gratifying to my ego.”

 

“Oh no, not that,” Judy laughed.

 

“I should get you a towel.”  The fox grinned.  He really did enjoy knowing the pleasure he’d caused.

 

“Not yet.  Lay on the bed, love,” Judy panted.

 

“Judy…  I’m still a little worried about-…”

 

“You don’t have to do anything, Nick.  I promise: I’ll be fine,” she huffed.

 

“I…  Okay, but… you just… I don’t want you to feel like this is needed to make this fair.  I got more out of that than you think.”

 

“You got a bath, it looks like.” Judy laughed.  She couldn’t believe how saturated his fur was.  She’d never done that on her own, she was positive.

 

“Har har…”  Nick had to struggle a little to get up.  Having been on his knees a while, and being a little older than his bunny, that was a hard position to change from.  He crawled onto the bed slowly and rolled onto his back, sighing.  Judy remained beside him on her back.  A few moments passed.  “I’m on the bed,” Nick informed.

 

“I can’t move,” Judy said.  “Gimme a sec.”  She laughed at herself, a little sex-drunk. That was absolutely incredible.  She thought briefly of Sammie’s first reaction to Nick, sizing him up the way she had.  She could not, for a second, blame her anymore.  The bunny finally rolled onto her knees, shaky though they were, and she put both paws over Nick’s tummy, stroking him lovingly.

 

“Oh, yeah.  Oh goodness, yes…”  Nick closed his eyes and put his paws over his head, toes spreading.

 

“You canids and your belly-rubs,” Judy crooned in a teasing tone.

 

“Oh?  And what kind of porn have _you_ been watching, Officer Hopps?”  Judy flinched a little.  Somehow, her partner referring to her as an officer while in this situation made it seem more forbidden and taboo.

 

“Nothing with foxes, I’ll admit that and nothing more,” she laughed.  She then folded her ears back. “Well, except the thing you didn’t mean to have me look up that ended up getting me _gotten_.”

 

“Oh yeah… That’s right.  You said that was educational.”  Nick laughed a bit at that.

 

“It was…” Judy offered while still caressing his tummy with one paw and moving the other to his belt-line.  He wasn’t wearing a belt right then, so she just easily and deftly unfastened the fly of those khakis and easily tugged the zipper down.  Nick’s breath obviously caught in his throat and he arched a little.

 

“Oh my…”  He seemed… strangely a lot more shy about this than she was.  He was likely still worried that she’d not like this.

 

“Let’s see if I learned anything.”  Judy attempted to be teasing like he was.

 

“Carrots, I should warn you… This might be messy.  No, this _will_ be messy.”

 

“Nick, we are _not_ leaving this apartment without a bath.  That just _cannot_ happen.”  Judy smirked at her nervous lover and tugged his trousers open a bit.  Then giggled.

 

“Are those little _carrots_?!” she squeaked with laughter.

 

“No, they are white - those are clearly parsnips.  I’m ruined.  This is a forever-shame.  You’ll never let me live it down!” he huffed.  His grumbling stopped as Judy just pushed her paw over the ridge of his masculinity through the green and white veggie-spotted boxer shorts.  Judy felt an ache return to her as she felt how wet the front of them were.  Oh yes, he very much enjoyed doing what he just did.  It was not a loyal lover’s task to him.

 

“Oh my goodness…”  She gave a slow squeeze and felt him throb in her gripping paw. 

 

“Nnnh…”  He dropped his head back, thighs parting a bit, feet planting to the covers.  Judy stroked him for a little while through those boxers before having enough of the barrier preventing a more direct touch.  She hooked her fingers in the waist of his khakis and pulled them down his short foxy legs.  He lifted his rump a little to aid in that, and had not even brought them back down before bunny paws grabbed the legs of the boxers and bared him fully to his lapine lover.

 

Judy smirked as his tail appeared to have a mind of its own and reflexively curled around him, denying the view she felt she deserved.

 

“I’ve encountered resistance.  Do I really need a warrant?” Judy teased.

 

“Sorry… Aahehe…”  Nick nervously laughed, but his tail remained.  Judy leaned in over her fox, paw caressing his tummy again slowly, as if to soothe him.

 

“You won’t hurt me love.  I’m the one handling things.  Relax.”

 

“I know…  This is just… really new is all,” he panted.

 

“Want me to stop?” she asked.  She promised herself she would be okay with it if he did.  It had gone pedal to the metal so suddenly after her outburst.  She’d understand.

 

“N-no.  Just understand that… I might not be such an impressive lover when it’s not just… my tongue involved.”  He looked with some concern at his bunny.

 

“Maybe not, but I deserve to have my ego boosted too.”  She pushed her paw under his shielding tail.  Wet, hot flesh greeted her fingertips and immediately a little flick of hot, slick need coated those fingertips. 

 

“Messy, huh?  You promise?” she inquired.

 

“Uh… Yeah…”  He nodded slowly as his tail slowly drew out of the way.  Judy drank that in with no less hunger than her fox had as he growled at her earlier.  His fuzzy, cream-tinted sheath was tightly gripped around the base of his pink vulpine spire.  About the full length of her paw from fingertips to wrist was freely visible with the obvious swell of the still-hidden base easily noticed.  Judy took in a slow, nervous breath. Okay, yeah, that was… a lot.  She wasn’t sure about taking all of that, but she was certainly going to prove she wasn’t afraid to bring him pleasure.

 

Both paws slipped over his sheath, then slipped down slowly, all the way to the darker tone of pouch beneath his sheath, and then back up, over the slight swell inside, and up the naked, hot flesh outside.  Nick groaned and visibly twitched under the bunny’s touch.  The reaction, the sound of his pleasure, and how he arched beneath her caress incensed her.  Was that how knowing her pleasure made him feel?  No wonder he said he could be satisfied with it.  Still, she had already resolved that she’d not be satisfied with her own pleasure.  No, she wanted to hold a spent fox in her arms tonight.  He deserved it for what he made her feel.

 

As she stroked him, it was impossible not to feel the tension of her anxious arousal creeping through her again.  How much could she even need?  She gazed down at that bare flesh longingly and figured she needed about… all of that.  She ached for him, but slowly moved to sit over his thighs to hold him in place.  She was careful however, as one of his legs, though healed, was still tender.  She moved up a bit so her hips were almost over his lap.  A little firmer downward stroke and that slight swell of his base was free, making it plain that his full length was more than a second paw-span more than she’d already seen.

 

She moved both paws to it, caressing him lovingly.  His fingers came to her thighs, claw tips caressing as he looked into her eyes.  His own were heavy with desire, hoops of jade almost hidden under his eyelids as he regarded her with appreciation and love.  Judy pulled his pinkish-red masculinity up to her tummy and pushed her hips down, subconsciously finding herself testing the depth he would be taken if she tried.  It didn’t seem impossible, but as her arousal was increasing she felt like anything should be possible. 

 

She cupped his heated flesh against her trim lower tummy and began to rock her thighs a little, stroking him against her.  His head dropped back again. She moved a paw to the slightly swollen base and savored how firm that actually was.

 

“You’ll forgive a bunny… who doesn’t know exactly what she’s doing…”  She grinned meekly at the fox, noting that he seemed to be enjoying the nearly worshipful attention he was getting anyway.

 

“Keep your paws busy at the bottom, hold me tight there… and it’ll be short work, Fluff,” he informed her.  He was huffing, breath raspy, his body tight, quivering a bit as that swell flared even more.  Her body burned as she considered that he might actually be close to release himself.  She wanted to bring him off. She wanted him to erupt for her the way she had for him.  Totally and completely.  The bunny wrapped both her paws under that swell and Nick loudly groaned, that flesh throbbing heavily in her paws.  She squeezed that pulsing ball tighter and could feel his heartbeat through it.

 

“Oh, your tail’s got competition as my favorite foxy feature now, Slick.”  Judy winced a bit at her own cheesiness, but as she said ‘Slick’ she cupped her little paw over the tapered tip of his slightly darker spire and spread his wetness down gracefully.  She leaned in, wanting to make good on her tease earlier.  She was certain her mouth wasn’t going to fit appreciably over it, but her tongue fluttering the tip got those dark-toned toes spreading.  The taste didn’t really bother the bunny either.  If it were not for having bunny incisors, she might have tried taking in a few inches to further tease her fox.  However, as she did and they would have been very much in the way, she opted to just tease him a bit with her tongue.

 

This earned her reactions even more delicious than the slightly salty flavor of his lust.  He writhed and whimpered as his foot-paws pressed to the bed tighter.  He couldn’t help but move his hips, and that flare at the base, his canine-trademark knot, was swelling considerably wider.  Judy found herself deeply curious about how wide it was able to be, as the way it was now she felt she might even be able to handle it.

 

When it was flared nearly twice as big around as the rest of his length, the fox gave her a possible answer.

 

“Love…  Remember the mess… I warned you about?”  He arched his hips achingly, paws grasping the blankets.

 

“Is my fox gonna make a mess?” the bunny crooned sweetly, wrapping a paw around his knot and using the other to lovingly stroke his tummy.

 

“Ahhah… Uh... Uh-huh!” he whimpered.

 

“Not just yet…”  She let go.  Nick gave a panicked little whine.

 

“No!  That’s terrible to do to a fox!” he whimpered.

 

“I just thought maybe I could keep you from making a mess.”  Judy grinned, delighted at the chance to have a little teasing fun at his expense this time.

 

“Judy, please!” he whimpered.  “The towels are in the laundry!”

 

“Oh, I have a better idea, my beloved fox.”  Judy moved herself forward slowly, her hips caressing closely over his thick, pulsing masculinity, trapping him against his tummy.  The idea had rippled through her rather suddenly, only a fleeting desire, but the second it took root, she could not think about anything else.  He was there, ready… everything she wanted.  She could have him.  She could take him.  She didn’t have to have all of him, but she could certainly take enough.  As she held his tip beneath her honeyed folds, she relished for just a second how much of him there was to take.

 

“Hah… ahh… Huh?  What are you…”

 

Nick got his answer as Judy tilted his thick pulsing member upward a bit, teasing the tip against her nearly throbbing feminine need.  She felt almost as much urgency as she had when he first put his mouth on her.  She wanted more.  She wanted to have him completely, even if she couldn’t have all of him at once.  She would have this, at least.

 

“Hold still, love…” she panted.

 

“What…  Hnn!”  Nick’s head dropped back as Judy pushed backward over his lap and sank down slowly.  Her soaking wet channel directed that thick spire upward and into her clutching, almost suckling depths.  Her flesh yielded with sweet, supple resistance to her lover’s girth.  She arched back, giving a deep groan, but nothing as loud as the sound her fox released.  His sinking, surrendering cry trailed into a growl as his claws raked down desperately from her shoulders to her fluffy little bunny tail.  Bared teeth, eyes closed and ears pinned back, that grimace of pleasure was beautiful to the bunny astride.

 

“N-Nick, hold… ahah…”  Judy lowered her head, baring her own teeth. The swell at the base was… going to be an impossible fit at this point, but perhaps if she tried another time before that bulb had time to swell so much, it might work.  Alas, fun for another day.  For this time, however, she folded her ears back with a bunny growl of determination and began bouncing longingly over Nick’s lap.

 

“S-sweet cheese and crackers, Fluff!” the fox used her trademark call of disbelief, his own voice comically strained.  The pitch of it rose and cracked at the word ‘Fluff’ and Judy was consumed immediately with how adorable that was.  A mirthful grin spread over her pleasured visage as her hips began to speed up.  This was absolutely heavenly.

 

“Ahah… Nick, just a little… more…” she began to feel the muscles in her tummy tighten. Oh this was definitely what she wanted.  She needed it. She couldn’t stop.  She didn’t have to.  Her tempo rose a little more and she braced for the welling pleasure inside her.

 

“Judy!” Nick cried, as if struggling.  Hearing her name called like that as she took her fox for the first time, so deep, with her motions as animated and heavy as they were, ended up being all it took to give a slightly greedy bunny exactly what she wanted.  She detonated again over her fox.  This time, as she cried out, Nick did too.

 

“Tight!  Too tight!”  Her inner flesh jerked vicelike around him, her flesh nearly suckling upon him as her hips pumped hard.  Those hot convulsing depths stroked Nick feverishly as she rippled around him in complete tumultuous release!  She heard his bed creaking and grinding into the carpet as she unleashed full lusty fury upon the fox pinned beneath her.  She was not gentle about it, and savored every hot, borderline-violent second!

 

“Yes!” she cried, more in victory than for anything else.  The bed creaked a little while longer as she rode out her personal storm before her body finally slumped down over her beloved.  He writhed and jerked his hips, that ball of flesh thumping at her convulsing depths a bit desperately.  Nick whined loudly, seeming to struggle, and Judy remembered why.  She hadn’t given the fox what he _needed_.  The bunny leaned back and pushed her little paws down his tummy and snared that thick ball of bare, fox-flesh, holding it still under her as she pushed the parting of her folds tight around the top.  Nick continued jerking his hips which, in turn, jerked his knot in her tightly gripping paws.

 

“Oh, Yes-yes-yes!” the fox cried, and in mere _seconds_ she felt him flex under her and a long, loud, single groan echoed in the whole apartment.  Hopefully that wasn’t disturbing the neighbors.  Judy’s mind was pulled instantly away from that when she felt something entirely new. 

 

A flash of heat deep inside her.  Then another, and another, flung quick and copiously into her depths.  She pushed tighter to his shaking swell of for-now-unclaimed need and gripped it tight as she nearly howled in a sudden, unexpected final explosion of her own.  The feeling of being flooded was beyond anything she had imagined, and it was happening so hard she could feel every part of it.  The twitching of his flesh, the pulse of his knot in her paws, the strike of hot, thick fluid cast as deep as it could go, and the writhing, crying mess of a fox who just got a lot more than he likely thought he was getting.

 

As Nick began to eventually calm down, Judy felt another new sensation.  If she thought the bliss she endured just _cuddling_ with her fox was intense, she was unable to form words for how content and complete she felt actually answering her most primal desire exactly how it was supposed to be.  After years of ‘putting off the effect’ through self-tending, her body got what it wanted.  Sure, it wasn’t exactly the same.  There wouldn’t be a need to look at a larger apartment or anything, but the way it felt _physically_ was the absolute best scratch for that particular itch.  She groaned as her muscles softened and her mind went to mush along with it.

 

“Uh, you okay?” panted Nick, actually throbbing again inside her.

 

“Shhhhhh…” Judy shushed, her ears back, head resting on her lover’s chest.

 

“It’s a little late to be quiet, Fluff…” Nick teased.  “You know, a year ago, your grandfather would have just needed to be buried if he walked in on this.”

 

Judy bit her fox on the shoulder, having to arch a bit to do so.  She looked wide-eyed at him.  “Seriously?  You actually brought up Pop-Pop right _now_?!”

 

“Ow… Not gentle, rabbit,” he scolded, rubbing the wet spot where her muzzle had tagged him.  “It’s fair.  You made me think of my mom.”

 

“Before, not after!” Judy laughed.

 

“Yeah, before… when I was full of worry and self-consciousness.”

 

“As opposed to bringing up my extended family when _I’m_ full of fox?” Judy fired back.  Nick burst into laughter and it shook the whole bunny, making her drop her head back on him.  It was a quick reminder of what she was enjoying and served to make her forget the fox’s pointless banter.  She understood why.  He felt wonderful and was comfortable and happy.  Her fox was giddy.  Teasing Judy was not a new manifestation of that.

 

“Just let me savor this,” she crooned, heading off his banter while she could.

 

“Ah, okay.  I’ll be quiet.”  The fox let her rest against him, and she sank into a near stupor of bliss. This was almost drug-like in its intensity.  She found herself glad beyond words that she’d done it.  Nick seemed to get more into the spirit of what Judy was after in her moment with him.  He kissed softly at her ears, neck, muzzle and jaw.  Fox teeth resumed touching and trailing. Paws continued to caress, grip, hold and pull.  Occasionally, Nick slowly shifted his hips to stroke his length out and then in, letting her feel how deep she was taking him.

 

“I hope… I hope I didn’t rush you, Nick.  I just… didn’t want to wait for this anymore.  I’ve wanted you to for so long.”  She pushed her cheek to his chest again, listening to the comforting thrum of his heartbeat.

 

“I’ve wanted it too, Fluff.  I won’t lie,” he fox admitted.  “I feel silly that I was so scared about it.  You didn’t… seem to have much trouble at all.  I suspect we will probably get to… explore that side of our relationship quite a bit in the coming weeks,” he admitted.

 

“At least I kept you from making a mess!” Judy said, leaning up and scooting forward to show her fox how pristine her heroically selfish actions had left his soft tummy.  As she did, there was a dull _splurch_ as the ‘cork’ was popped from the bottle as it were.  Judy had let her fox slip free, and the trapped volume of a very heavy and hard-earned release soaked Nick’s lap completely.  He wore a pained expression, his ears slowly falling back, muzzle shaking a bit.

 

“Err… Shower?” Judy asked meekly.  Nick slowly nodded.  The bunny grinned, looking forward to that first experience too.  They had perhaps a life time of lover’s firsts to look forward to.  As wonderful as today had been, it was only very nearly the beginning.  They had every aspect of one another to explore, and Judy intended to sate her curiosity and desires in every possible way with her beloved Nicholas Wilde.


End file.
